Emerald Eyes
by Monogatari no Shiori
Summary: Weiss gets a new member who has a dark past of her own. A past that has the potential to destroy all of Tokyo.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Since my fic focuses on my OC character, I thought making up a list of stats would save me time with describing her.  
  
PS A/N: Sorry to anyone who read the first post of this! I don't know why it got screwed up when I posted it. But thanks for alerting me to the problem! ~~~Meetima  
  
Name: Sara Seki  
  
Age: 16  
  
Family: mother & father-deceased; sister (Anna)  
  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
  
Height: 5'4''  
  
Hair color: black (green highlights)  
  
Eye color: green, usually dark, but light green when she's really angry or scared  
  
Hairstyle: messy bangs w/ braid to ¾ down back-looks like Aya-chan  
  
Code name: Calico  
  
B-day: May 4  
  
Weapons: 2 long, straight daggers at each side on a black belt (green sheaths, belt like Squall's from FFVIII); two trigger release throwing daggers (one hidden on each arm); grapples  
  
Outfit: missions: dark green long sleeve shirt; black jeans; black vest; black gloves and boots; silver oval locket on a silver chain; black chocker (like Yugi's from Yu-Gi-Oh; she always wears it). Regular: always wears dark colors, usually wears long sleeve shirts Hobbies: gardening, cooking, photography  
  
Likes: flowers, children, cooking  
  
Dislikes: perverts, men, being used/studied, being trapped, hospitals, drugs  
  
Personality: Sara would be described by most as an Ice Queen. She prefers solitude to companionship. However, she seems to care at least a little bit about other people. She doesn't talk much, especially about herself, and avoids physical contact with other people. She is extremely careful about keeping her past a secret. Her fighting style fits her personality. She uses a kind of hit-and-run technique that requires great speed and agility, although she will use martial arts to kill.  
  
Quote: "I don't know whether to thank you or kill you." 


	2. Emerald Eyes:Chp 1:Rain

A/N: The usual disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Don't sue me, you won't get anything except my mom mad at you, and she's worse than Aya when she's mad. I DO own Sara and Anna, Angel/Hikaru, and Darien. There might me some OOC in here, since I've only seen the first Weiss DVD, so sorry in advance. Uuummm.what else? This fic is going to revolve around my OC, and will alternate with angst and.non-angst? No bishounen were (seriously) harmed in the making of this fic, but a bishojo was. It takes place sometime before the end of the series (again, I haven't seen the entire series, so when I finally do, I'll probably come back and rewrite everything.) Oh yeah, there's going to be a RanxKen pairing at least.  
  
Key: "What?!"=talking //Idiots.//=thinking I=telepathy "Shit."=English  
  
Emerald Eyes: Chapter One: Rain  
  
SPOV  
  
Rain. I hate the rain. It reminds me of tears.  
  
The bus stopped at an open bus stop. They said someone would pick me up here. I could have cared less. It made no difference to me.  
  
There were few people standing at the bus stop when I got off. None of them looked like the type that made a living on killing. //They must have forgotten to send someone to pick me up. I guess they just don't care about me. Oh, well.// My life has been one long episode of no one caring about me. I'm used to it by now. Still, I didn't like walking in the rain.  
  
//So I've finally made it back to Tokyo. It's strange, I don't hate this city. But, then again, the last time I was here, I never saw any of it.// With a conscious effort, I stopped myself from wandering down Memory Lane. //I need to find that shop.// I knew the fact that I was in an unfamiliar city would not hamper me in reaching my goal. I had come prepared by studying a map of Tokyo. While I didn't know every street in Tokyo, my near perfect photographic memory insured that I would be able to find Koneko no Sumu Ie without too much trouble.  
  
"Hey, need an umbrella?"  
  
I turned around calmly, not showing any emotion. I learned long ago that showing any emotion would end up with you getting hurt.  
  
In front of me was one of the few people at the bus stop, a tall young man, with blond hair and green eyes a few shades lighter than my own.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, do you need an umbrella? You're getting soaked just standing there."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, come on, take my umbrella, I insist." He thrust his umbrella at me and flashed a dazzling smile. Any normal girl would have melted on the spot and give in to his unselfish demand. But I never was what one could call 'normal' in any sense of the word.  
  
"No." I started walking away.  
  
"Hey, wait!" When I didn't stop, he hurried to catch up with me. "Where are you going? I'll give you a ri-"  
  
"NO." I turned to look at him. I've yet to meet someone who could meet my gaze when I'm pissed off. Even though he was a foot or so taller than me, he couldn't withstand my glare. He stopped walking and didn't follow me.  
  
YPOV  
  
"What a freaky girl." Yoji muttered to himself when the girl was out of earshot. "She's as good at glaring as Aya." With a last look around the bus stop and a shrug, Yoji headed off to where his car was parked. "Speaking of Aya, he's not going to be happy to find out the new Weiss member didn't show."  
  
SPOV  
  
//Here it is. Koneko no Sumu Ie. My new "home"// I had to walk half way across Tokyo to get here, but walking never killed anyone. //This has got to be the weirdest cover operation ever. I mean, come on, assassins running a flower shop? But you have to admit, it is ingenious.//  
  
The shop appeared to be closing. I could see two young men inside cleaning up, a red head and a brunette. //Its now or never.// I opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
APOV  
  
I heard the bell over the door tinkle, signaling that a customer was entering the shop. //It never fails. There's always someone with a last minute order.// I usually entertain these orders. Money was money, after all. But not tonight. I was pissed because our new member had failed to show up all day, and we had a mission tonight that was going to be a bitch to pull off without five of us. //And speaking of that new member, we don't know anything about him, except that his code name is Calico. Hell, we don't even know if he is a she.//  
  
I reached the front of the shop and got my first look at the customer. She was standing in the middle of the shop, dripping wet from the rain, and carrying a small duffle bag over her shoulder. I scowled at the puddle forming on the floor at her feet. And then I looked at her face.  
  
For several long seconds, I was willing to swear that the girl in front of me was Aya-chan. Then I took note of her eyes. They mirrored the expression that was usually in my own. Aya-chan never wore a look like that. And besides, Aya-chan's eyes were blue, not dark green. The longer I looked at her, the more differences I could see. The girl in front of me was not Aya-chan. But the two of them could have been sisters, if you didn't know better.  
  
"Hi, what can we do for you?"  
  
SPOV  
  
"Hi, what can we do for you?" the brunette asked me. I dragged my eyes away from the red's pale violet stare to look at him.  
  
"I'm not here to buy flowers. My name is Calico. I believe you were expecting me?" The red seemed to snap out of his daze at this.  
  
"Of course. You were supposed to show up several hours ago at the bus stop," he snapped.  
  
I shrugged. "I did. And I walked here." The red just glared at me.  
  
"Ah, my name is Hidaka Ken, and this is Fujimiya Aya. What's your name?"  
  
"Call me Sara."  
  
"Just Sara?" Ken asked, perplexed.  
  
"Yes." Sara wasn't my real name anyways, so I didn't see the need to make up a fake last name. Besides, Persia had probably already made one up for me.  
  
"Ken, take her downstairs. I'll finish up here." Ken led me to a door in the back of the shop. Beyond it was a hallway with an open door that led to a storage room, and another door leading to a living room. There were two blonds waiting in the living room, one of which I recognized.  
  
"Hey, that was fast. When do yo-it's you! The girl from the bus stop!"  
  
"Oh, you know her, Yoji-kun?"  
  
"In a way. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, Yoji-kun, she's the new Weiss member."  
  
"What?!" While all this was going on, I studied the two blond Weiss members. //Neither looks anything like an assassin. In fact, the only one who does is Aya.//  
  
"This is, um, Sara. Sara, this is Kudo Yoji and Tsukiyono Omi."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you!" Omi walked over and took my hand. I hate it when someone touches me. I roughly pulled my hand out of his. For a moment he looked surprised and a little hurt. //He was only trying to be friendly.// said that little voice at the back of my head. The voice that would have gotten me killed a long time ago if I had listened to it. //Shut the hell up.//  
  
Yoji tried to break the uneasy silence that followed. "So.how old are you, Sara-chan?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Damn. Too young."  
  
Omi tried to recover from my reaction to his greeting. "Um, isn't sixteen a little young to be an assassin?"  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Tsukiyono-san."  
  
"Good point. Oh, and please call me Omi."  
  
"Whatever you want, Omi-san."  
  
A/N: Cool, you actually read all of it. ^_^ Me so happy. OK, now go post a review. Any comments welcome. The only way this fic's going to get any better is if YOU give your expert opinion. ^_^ And, if I don't get reviews, I don't write any more. So please review. Because we all want to see that cute scene with Aya and Ken in chapter four, right? ^_^ Ja ne, minna-sans! -Meetima 


End file.
